


The Broken Promise

by triviaejin



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Combination of korean and japanese school because i don't attend both, Friendship, Highschool AU, Mind the main tag, Modern AU, Stream their discography, Tragedy, idk why i wrote this, slight budding romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaejin/pseuds/triviaejin
Summary: RememberTomorrowTogetherAlways.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	The Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there Ai here! Ok so this is my first TXT fic that somehow entered by brain before I allowed it. As I don't want to cause any alarm to anyone by the end of this fic, please mind the main tag that say Major Character Death and if you can't stand the tag, please do not read this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic was based and inspired by a special chapter in a manga called Zekkyou Gakkyuu. As I do not want to spoil the story, I will not say which chapter it was from until the End Notes. Remember that this is all fiction and I just want to write about my babies. Enjoy the read!

"-bin hyung, Soobin hyung! Are you listening to me?" Soobin opened his eyes. Blinked.

"Oh uh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?" He turned to Beomgyu with an apologetic face, but Beomgyu pouts.

"You're always like this, not paying attention to me. You should be glad I love you nonetheless!" 

A feeling nagged Soobin at the back of his mind, like there was something he should remember. He frowned. 

"Are you okay hyung? You don't look so good." 

Soobin gave him a smile, but it fell flat. "I'm okay. Let's just go, we won't be able to eat lunch if we're late." 

"That's what i was saying! But you didn't pay attention!"

Soobin took his lunch from his bag, and they walked out of the older’s class, heading to their daily meet up place. The school roof.

It's actually a restricted place, but Beomgyu somehow got his hands on a spare key, which Soobin had learnt early in their friendship to not question. When they got there, Taehyun and Kai were already sitting beside each other, bickering about something Soobin couldn't hear from his distance. Beomgyu went on ahead to greet the two.

"Hello losers! What food do you have for me today?" Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"See! I told you he’s gonna be here any second! I wanna have a taste of your lunch first, and now Beomgyu hyung's gonna eat all of it and not leave any for us!" Ah so they were arguing about food. Kai pouted. "But I want to share it with everyone."

Taehyun sighed.

"Okay okay fine! Don't pout I just wanted to have some of your rice balls before that monster hyung eats all of them." Ah Taehyun, always weak against his friend's pout. 

"Hey!" Beomgyu shouted, obviously affronted by the monster comment. Soobin slowly approached them.

"Hey guys." He said as he settled down beside Taehyun. Beomgyu had taken the place beside Kai and is salivating over his boxed lunch. "Hey hyung. What are you having today?"

Soobin lifts the plastic bag in his hand that had the bakery logo on it. Taehyun laughs, his smile lines wrinkling. "You really do love bread huh? What flavour did you get?"

"2 melon and 2 custard."

"Your favourites, as usual." Beomgyu said with a smile. 

The nagging feeling came back, but Soobin couldn't really put a finger on what it was. It was like....

"Okay let's start eating! Kai open your lunch!!" Beomgyu said excitedly, and that brought Soobin out of his thoughts. He was about to dig in, until he realized something, or more specifically _someone,_ was missing. He looked around him, expecting to see the figure of his best friend, but there was none. He turned back to his younger friends.

"Shouldn't we wait for Yeonjun? Where is he anyway, he's usually not late for lunch." All of them suddenly froze, and the happy atmosphere dropped. Beomgyu looked angry, Taehyun looked annoyed, while Kai looked... sad.

"Just leave that asshole behind, we don't need him anyways." Beomgyu said and sat back, suddenly losing interest in Kai's lunch.

Soobin could almost feel something scratching the back of his brain, but he couldn’t put the feeling into any form, nor could he explain it.

"What? Wait did something happen?" Soobin asked, surprised that they would say this when he knows how much the kids love Yeonjun. They all looked at him with unwavering eyes.

"Didn't you remember what he said to you at the school festival hyung? He was being so mean to us, especially to you." Taehyun said, picking at the packaging of his triangle kimbap. Soobin tried to think about any fight he had with his best friend the past week, but couldn’t recall any. Maybe it was just a bicker over a small thing that went out of proportions, they sometimes have that.

And when was the school festival? When did that happen?

The atmosphere was still gloomy, until Kai tapped his lunchbox. "Let's just eat guys, anyone wants to try the egg rolls? I helped my mom make it today." and with his words the others came back to life, both wanting a taste of his lunch.

Soobin opened the packaging of his melon bread, spacing out, trying to understand that unease he had in his mind, but couldn't. Kai then held out a small rice ball to his face, and the older ate it, enjoying the taste of rice in his mouth. For a while he forgot about the nagging feeling.

Though he wished Yeonjun was here. He would’ve whined over the fact that Kai giving the rice ball to Soobin first before him.

He missed him.

Half an hour passed with them eating and joking around. The school bell rang, indicating that lunch had ended. They all went back to their respective classes. Soobin's next period is chemistry, which his class shares with Yeonjun's, so he couldn't wait to see him. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like it's been such a long time since he'd seen his best friend, and wants to see his face as soon as possible.

After he got his textbook and walked out of class, he saw Yeonjun at the hallway and called out to him.

Yeonjun stopped for a bit, but kept on walking a second later.

 _Maybe he didn't hear me_. Soobin continued walking to the lab with that thought, not wanting to look into it too much.

When he got to the lab, he was expecting to see Yeonjun at their usual spot as lab partners, but found the seats empty. He looked around to see Yeonjun at the very back with a girl from his class, looking out the window, and the thought that he had pushed away came back, heavy in his throat.

 _Yeonjun's ignoring me_ …

With his mood down, he went to his usual table, his steps heavy. Did he do something wrong? Was it at the school festival that Beomgyu was talking about? Why can't he remember anything? Countless questions went through his head, but nothing made sense.

_Meet me at the bonfire tonight, and I'll tell you._

Soobin held his left ear, goosebumps all over his body. It felt like someone had just whispered to his ear, and that voice… 

"Hey, is this seat empty?" Soobin looked up to see his classmate, and vice class president Yeji, talking to him. "Yeah it's empty." He answered, his smile not reaching its usual brightness. Yeji looked at him worried.

"Are you ok? You seemed down."

That actually caught Soobin off guard, and it took him a few seconds to realize that Yeji was asking about his well-being. Stoic, strict Yeji, who's been telling him to get his work done properly as class president since their first year, who’s been saying that he’s always too soft for wearing his feelings on his sleeves. He blinked twice.

"Y-yeah I’m fine, just a little bit out of it." He tried to smile again, but it felt more like a grimace. Yeji looked over her shoulder, to where Yeonjun was sitting. "Is it because of Choi Yeonjun? Did you guys fight again?"

"Again?"

Yeji turned to him. "Yeah, you guys had that huge fight after the festival remember? He was such an asshole then, but considering how close you guys were I thought you both made up, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

They fought in front of people? Why can't he remember any of this? Soobin frowned, trying his best to remember. Yeji smiled at him.

"Don't worry too much about it, he doesn't deserve you. He can't even appreciate your kindness."

"Y-yeah, thanks Yeji." The teacher came in then, and they focused on the board.

Yeji praising his kindness?

And smiled at him?

It really is a weird day.

Right before class ended, Soobin gathered his stuff so he could catch Yeonjun after class. The moment they were dismissed, He gets up and went after his best friend, who had somehow already reach the hallway. The older had always been faster than him, and he only caught up to his friend when they reached the floor of their classes.

"Yeonjun wait!" Soobin called out and held his friends shoulder. He tried to catch his breath, while holding tightly to his friend’s shoulder, not wanting him to escape. People around looked at them, wondering what was going on. Soobin starts speaking the moment his breath calmed.

"Junjun, did I do something wrong? Why're you avoiding me?"

Yeonjun turned around, his face passive. He took Soobin's hand, which made Soobin's heart skip a bit, and looked at his face.

"Stay away from me." He said, before harshly swatting the hand away. Soobin stood there, shocked.

Did he do something really bad? What is happening?

"Yeonjun wai-"

"Don't you remember what happened at the festival? Why are you still here? Stop chasing me!" Yeonjun turned around and walked to his class without looking back. Soobin stood there, not knowing what to do. He could feel his tears welling up, his heart is crumbling. The people around gave him sympathizing looks, while some glared at Yeonjun’s retreating back.

"Soobin-ah, let's go back to class. It's almost time for the next period." His classmate Daehwi said, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Soobin closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears in, and opened them when he feels like they won’t spill.

"Let's go." 

That evening, as he sat in the reading club room with Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai, he still felt like his heart is breaking each second that passed. Yeonjun didn't come, even though he's the club president, and that made Soobin feel more like shit. Kai tried to comfort him by rubbing his belly, but it was no use. He couldn't stand the fact that he doesn't know why he's being treated like this. He abruptly stood up, which startled Kai.

"I'm going to look for him."

As he was about to reach the door, Taehyun grabbed his right hand and held him back.

"Hyung don't go, there's no need for you to look for him when you did nothing wrong." Beomgyu took his other hand, holding it tightly. "Yeah, it's his fault, not yours. You should just leave him alone." He tried to argue, but their eyes stared into him, begging him to stay. Not able to resist his younger friends, he gave in and took his seat again, which made Kai immediately attach himself to him.

"You only need us, there's no need for someone who can't even hold onto you." Taehyun said as he took his seat back

The heavy feeling came back, that itchiness he can't reach. Suddenly there's a ringing in his ear, and flashes came to his mind. Everything's too hot, like he's being engulfed by heat, but as soon as the feeling came, it vanished. He looked at his three friends, each occupied with their phones. He took a deep breath

"Hey guys, can I ask what actually happened on the school festival day?" Soobin could feel Kai's body going rigid against his, like he stopped breathing overall, and he saw the change in Taehyun and Beomgyu's face, but then Taehyun looked up to him and smiled.

"You ate too much that day, so you had to go home early. You don't remember that?"

"Maybe it's because he was almost in a comatose state from all the food at the time." Beomgyu continued, and they both laughed. He could hear Kai chuckle, but at the same time his hug tightened.

"Yeah… maybe." Soobin said, which made the two to laugh more.

Kai looked at the older as his laughter died down. "Hyung..”

Soobin turned to him. “Hmm?”

“We'll be together forever right?"

"What's with the question?"

Kai pouts at him. "Just answer it!" Soobin looks fondly at the boy he regards as his own younger brother.

"Of course we will." He said as he pats the younger's head, his slightly long hair soft to the touch. Kai smiled, satisfied with his answer, and went back to his snuggling his hyung. The other two had started bickering over something that Soobin couldn't register as his mind wandered.

Maybe that really was what happened, maybe he really was too out of it to remember. Maybe he had had a fight with Yeonjun over food then, did he take Yeonjun’s share again? Maybe that was it.

So why is this heavy feeling not going away?

Days passed, and on each one Soobin tried his best to talk to Yeonjun, but it was no use. He either gets ignored, or told off. Yeonjun being more fit than him also wasn’t helping, no matter how long his feet are, he can’t be as fast as his friend.

Soobin also started realizing odd things one after another. One, was that Yeonjun seemed to not interact with other people, even the classmates he’s close to. Two was that everytime Soobin gets rejected by Yeonjun, his classmates, and sometimes even people from other classes, would comfort Soobin which, felt honestly out of place. Yes, Soobin is known by his peers, and he knows most of their names too, but not all of them were his friends.

Even the people who always called him names because he often gets shy and stutter while talking would occasionally say hi and smile to him.

He also gets this choking feeling whenever he passes by the music room, which was on the same floor as the 3rd year classes. The room looks more and more haunting the more he passes by it.

Weird would be an understatement.

At the same time he kept having these dreams at night, and flashes even when he's awake. About fire surrounding him, filling his vision, and sometimes he can even feel the heat from it. It's messing with his mind.

The voice that had whispered to his ear still follows him everywhere, and the more Soobin thinks about, the more it seemed that it had something to do with his and Yeonjun's fight.

He really need to catch his best friend.

One day at lunch, Soobin went to Yeonjun's class, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of class before he could do anything. When they arrived at the stairs, Soobin didn’t let go because he doesn't want Yeonjun to run.

"Yeonjun, tell me honestly, did I make a promise to you on the festival day and broke it? Is that why you're mad at me?"

Yeonjun looked at their linked hands but didn't answer. Soobin snapped.

"Can you _please_ say something, I can't even remember properly what happened that day, so if you don't tell me I will never know and try to fix this so _please_ Yeonjun. I just want my best friend back." Yeonjun looked up, and stared into his eyes. The whispers and ringing came back, but Soobin ignored them to pay attention to his friend.

"You really don’t remember? What happened on that day?" Soobin frowned.

"Remember what exactly?" Yeonjun opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Don't listen to him hyung! He's lying!" They both turned to the voice to see Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai standing there.

"Yes he's a liar! Don't listen to him!" Taehyun said, parroting Beomgyu. Yeonjun scowled.

"Tch, let's get out of here." He grabbed Soobin's hand and ran up the stairs, away from the three boys.

"Where are we going?"

"The music room."

When they passed by their classes, everyone was looking at the two of them, eyes wide and unblinking. It sent chills down Soobin's bones.

Yeonjun locked the door the moment they entered the music room and leaned against it, Soobin panting beside him. He stood up straight after catching his breath, feeling confused and terrified.

"Why, why did the kids say that? Why was everyone looking at us like that? Everyone's being so weird Yeonjun i-" Yeonjun cupped his face, and look at him in the eyes.

"Don't think about the others. Forget them."

"What are you talking about, I can't just forget them, they're our friends!"

Yeonjun closed his eyes, like something is hurting him, though his hand held Soobin’s cheeks so tenderly. "Soobin please, just listen to me, it's for your own goo-" 

"No! They're my friends! Maybe if I remember them as they are, they'll be okay again!"

Images of the five of them on the rooftop came to mind, of Taehyun teasing him for having bread again for lunch, of Beomgyu asking if he ever gets sick of melon and custard bread, of Kai laughing at him when he couldn’t reach the rice balls held out to him before the youngest pulled back.

The image of Yeonjun going around, stealing bites from each of them, and settling down by his side, both of them leaning against each other.

Yeonjun looked at him, his eyes filled with sadness, his sight seemed lost. They stared into each other for a while, until Yeonjun looked away, letting his arms fall to his side. Soobin already missed his warmth.

"Do what you want." The older boy says as he walked to the open window beside the grand piano. Soobin followed suit. He was staring outside, while Soobin was still staring at him, waiting for the other to speak.

"Soobin, what do you see outside?" Soobin blinked and looked out the window, the question unexpected. The view surprised him. Nothing looked right. The sky was red, like its bleeding, and no clouds in sight.

"S-sunset? How is that possible, it's still lunchti-" he started but Yeonjun cut him off.

"Soobin, look carefully. What. Do. You. See." And in that moment, all the flashes and nightmares and itchiness came back full force, suffocating him. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Noises erupted outside the room, there were people banging at the door, trying to open it.

"No hyung stop! You can't remember! You shouldn't remember!" The sound of his younger friends outside the door, screaming over and over again.

_Beomgyu... Taehyun… Kai….._

"Soobin focus, please. You can't stay here, you don’t belong here." Soobin could feel tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"H-here? Yeonjun what do you mea-" 

" _What do you see Soobin_?"

The sound started as small crackles, and slowly gets louder. The red he thought was the sky wasn't, it was the fire around them.

Soobin felt like his heart is going to explode, and it hurts, it hurts, it HURTS.

Yeonjun guide him to sit on the window, and took his hand. "Soobin, you're not allowed to be here."

 _Not allowed, not allowed, not allowed._

"No way, that can't be true, that can't be-"

"You need to go." Yeonjun said as he cupped his face again, looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes, and all the years they've spent at each other's side came back to him.

Soobin put his hands on both of Yeonjun’s and cries, his tears falling with no way to stop.

 _I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it._

"That's so unfair.” He said between hiccups. “I want to spend more time with everyone, with the kids, with you!"

And he cries and cries as the banging on the door continues, the screams from his friends, the crackling of fire, increasing heat. He cried and cried and cried until he felt like his chest would squeeze his lungs out. Yeonjun brought Soobin’s head to his stomach as the latter cling onto his shirt.

The sound of fist banging the door turned into something heavier, and Yeonjun pulled away while wiping Soobin's tears with his thumbs. He kissed the spot between Soobin's brows and put their foreheads together. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise I made at that time."

_Promise....?_

The door was broken down and people flooded into the room towards them.

"SOOBIN HYUNG DON’T GO!!!" He heard Kai shout, and the others followed suit, but all Soobin could see was the image of Yeonjun getting farther, his smile getting smaller, a tear on his cheeks.

The feel of falling.

And then darkness.

"-bin-ssi, Soobin-ssi can you hear us?" There were people gathered around him, the sharp smell of medicine, and lights too bright.

He slowly opened his eyes, which felt sticky from lack of use, and tried to suck in a huge breath but not able to with something in his nose.

"He's awake! Can you hear me? Blink once slowly if you can." And Soobin did, very slowly. He doesn't know whose voice that was yet, but if he was in a hospital, maybe it's the doctor.

But why would he be in the hospital?

Everything felt like it hurt, and he blacked out once more.

x

"Soobin-ah, how are you feeling today?"

Soobin looked away from his window, and gave his mother a smile. He'd fully woken up two days ago after being in comatose for two weeks. Apparently he had a broken leg, air poisoning in his lungs and a head injury, so he had to stay there for a few more months. The impact from the fall he had also wrecked his body a lot, so he's filled with bruises.

"I'm okay mom, though I still feel kind of high, probably the painkillers."

His mother chuckled. "Well you would be crying until the end of the year without them, especially with your tolerance in pain." She said as she took the containers of food she brought for lunch.

Soobin looked at his mother, the mother who cried and hugged him the second time he woke up, the mother who he loved with all his heart. The mother he almost didn’t get to meet again.

"Mom, I have a favour to ask."

"Yes darling?" He looked at her, not wanting to make her upset again, but desperately needed to know.

"Can you tell me what actually happened that day?"

His mother stopped unpacking the food for a moment, and slowly put everything at the table beside his bed. She looked uncertain.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He looked at his mother, feeling resolved.

"I feel more sober today than I've been the past 2 weeks, so I think I'm ready to know. I want to know." His mother smiled at him. She on the chair by his bed, and took his hand. "I trust that you are my angel."

She took a deep breath and started what she knows of the incident.

No one knows the cause of fire yet, but it was believed to have started from a first year who had accidentally dropped a candle in their haunted house themed class. Most first years had succeeded to evacuate safely, along with half the second years and the people on the second floor, but the fire had spread so much that the exit for the third years, and the people who were visiting the third years were blocked. 90% of the third years passed that day, and out of all the people that was on the third floor, the only survivor was... 

"...me."

_"Hyung what do we do? The exit's all blocked!"_

_"It's okay Beomgyu, we'll be okay, now don't let go of each other, and breathe through your shirts!"_

_Soobin listened to Yeonjun's instructions, and moved with Kai's hand in his. There must be a way to get out._

_"Hyung the music room! The fire hasn’t spread that much yet there!" Taehyun said while holding Bomgyu's hand. Yeonjun nodded and guided them through the hell of fire, the heat burning their skin._

_When they reached the music room, only half of the room had caught fire, it was safe compared to other places. Soobin could hear the screams and cries from his peers, but tried to ignore it and focus on his current task. The younger ones were already coughing their lungs out from all the smoke inhale, and Soobin was doing no better. Yeonjun looked to be the most in control, but he looked like he was in pain from something else._

_Yeonjun told the younger ones to lie down and breathe slowly, where the air would be cleaner compared to standing, and turned to Soobin. He pulled Soobin to the open window._

_"I want you to jump down and ask for help."_

_Soobin wanted to shout 'NO' but there was too much smoke in his lungs, but he tried to express his disagreement on his face. But Yeonjun won't budge._

_"You're the only one who can do this right now Soobin, please. I twisted my ankle so I can’t run even if I want to. There's a tree right outside here so you can jump down from there."_

_"But what about the kids? And you?"_

_Yeonjun smiled at him, and despite everything that’s happening, it still calmed him down._

_"I'll be fine Soobin, after you go I'll be guiding the kids down and will come for you right after, I_ promise _." He said as he hugged Soobin._

But Yeonjun never got to keep his promise. Right after Soobin jumped onto the tree next to the music room, an explosion caused another wave of fire to come, new flames engulfing the third floor. The impact caused Soobin to fall from the tree and pass out _._

**_I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise I made at that time._ **

****

"After you were at a stable condition, we found this in the pocket of your uniform pants." His mother said as she held out a crystal pendant towards him.

Soobin looked at the pendant in his mother's hand, the pendant that was sold at the class next to his.

_"Hey did you know about the new school urban legend that was made up?"_

_"Urban legend that was made up? Are you even hearing yourself?"_

_"Minor details. Anyways, it is said that if someone confesses with the accessories they sell in class 3C, they would be together forever!"_

_"Isn't that just a story to make them sell more?" Soobin said, giving his best friend a look._

_Yeonjun smiled. "Ah who cares, it's romantic!"_

_Soobin just shrugged it off. "Anyone you want to confess to?" he asked as he eats his kimbap that he bought from Yeonjun's class. Yeonjun gave him that half smile he has on whenever he's up to something, and leaned in close to his ear._

_"Meet me at the bonfire tonight and I'll tell you."_

Soobin took the pendant out of his mother's hand, and clutched it to his heart.

And his heart shatters as the truth sinks into him, of the death of his friends, of the classmates and peers he will never see again, and he cries his heart out until there were no more to shed, his mother staying by his side the whole time.

X

“Next graduate from class of 2019-2020, Choi Soobin!”

Soobin walked up the stage, and received his diploma. The pendant on his neck felt heavy, yet comforting. He looked at the crowd that was filled with parents, some were crying, and some holding it in.

In the students’ seats were representatives from each student to receive their diplomas. He could see Yeji’s father with her picture, Daehwi’s mother hugging her son’s frame.

And Yeonjun’s mother.

Soobin went back to his seat, the rest of the ceremony passing by in a blur. When it ended, he went straight to his mother, who was talking to Yeonjun’s parents.

“Ah Soobin dear come here, Yeonjun’s mom wants to talk to you.” He greeted them both, and Yeonjun’s mother took his right hand.

“Thank you so much for always being a good friend to him, he was always so happy talking about you.” Soobin gave her a smile.

“He had always been a great friend to me too auntie.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.”

After a few more words exchanged, they gave each other a tight hug. Soobin stared at Yeonjun’s framed picture in his father’s hands while they hugged, smiling brightly, like he was in the middle of a laugh. They parted with promises to have meals together sometimes after that.

“Mom, can I go someplace for a bit? It’ll only take a few minutes.”

His mother smiled at him, understanding.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Soobin stopped in front of the class building, the smell of cement and paint still brand new. It’s been 8 months since the incident in summer, since he’d actually been here. After the fire, all the 1st and 2nd year students were temporarily transferred into nearby schools, while the 3rd years gets lessons in the school hall.

It took Soobin 4 months to recover fully and go back to school, and studied furiously, to take his SATs.

Soobin walked around the building, towards the place where he knew the tree near the music room was. His heart pounded, his breath shaking, but he steeled himself. When he found the tree, it was still there, standing tall, only slightly charred.

Like the place never burned at all.

He walked closer, until he was standing right in front of the tree. He held out his hand, feeling the roughness of its bark. He closed his eyes, and memories came back to him, the sound of laughter from his friends, the mumbling crowd of the 3rd year hallway. Of that one day that the teacher found them on the rooftop and chased them away, so they had lunch under this exact same tree.

_“Taehyun-ah, how do you that trick where you get the thing in your hand to be in another person’s pocket?”_

_“You mean this?” Taehyun asked as he demonstrated with the candy that Beomgyu was about to rip open “Hey!”, and made it appear in Kai’s pocket._

_Yeonjun’s eyes sparkled. “Yes that! Teach me teach me teach me pleaseee.”_

_“Yeah sure, if you pay me.” Yeonjun pouts. “Meanie.”_

_They all laughed at him._

Soobin opened his eyes and smiled. He looked around the tree until he found the object that would help his desire. He went back to the tree, and carved the words that has been in his mind for a while with the rock in his hand.

_Remember_

_Tomorrow_

_Together_

_Always_

He won't ever forget them. All the faces of his peers, his classmates, his little brothers.

His best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> H-hey there it's Ai again haha. How yall feeling? Ok yeah, I'll just proceed.
> 
> As promised, this fic was inspired by a special chapter called 'The Ocean is Calling' from the manga Zekkyou Gakyuu. If you don't mind horror check out the whole manga! If you dislike horror just read chapter 3.3!
> 
> If you want to stay updated about my future works and stuff, follow me on twitter @triviaejin. If yall wanna uhhh scream at me or something find me at my main acc @blackswanji instead.
> 
> That's all from me! Thank you for reading. Please leave some comments about what I should fix or anything, just be nice I'm kinda fragile hhhhh >.<


End file.
